Ca vole pas haut
by SaveTheChaton
Summary: C'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire à la Flander's Company ... Mais comme d'habitude, ça a très vite dérapé. Entre anges, démons, grossesse et colocataire imposée, suivez donc une nouvelle aventure de la Flander's Company !
1. Chapitre 1

**Flander's Company, 14 Septembre 2016, à 14h.**

Aujourd'hui était une journée tout à fait banale à la Flander's

Cindy s'égosillait sur les sbires qu'elle entraînait, tout en les poursuivant, sa fidèle hache à la main. On pouvait déjà apercevoir sur le sol les restes sanguinolents des malheureux qui n'avaient pas survécus. Dans une dizaine de minutes on verrait la jeune fille retourner dans les bureaux en se plaignant que les sbires étaient de moins en moins résistants au fil de années.

Hippolyte Kurtzman, assis à siroter son café, venait de faire passer une série d'entretiens pour recruter de nouveau super-vilains. Mais vu son air maussade et les tâches de sang sur sa chemise, on pouvait en déduire que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Nadège Pruneau était quant à elle à son bureau, à rédiger toute la paperasse de bureau habituelle aux comptables, en essayant de résister à la tentation de baffer Kévin qui comme à son habitude ne cessait de parler.

Georges Trueman tentait vainement d'apprendre à Gladys comment faire les additions, mais la « petite » fille ne semblait pas très passionnée au vu de ses grognements qui manquaient de percer les tympans de son père.

Le professeur Khaos, aka Caleb était comme à son habitude dans son labo avec Igor, son assistant. Ils essayaient de mettre au point une énième potion dont eux seuls connaissaient les effets. Bien entendu, la seule chose que les deux scientifiques réussiront sera de manquer de faire exploser la moitié du bâtiment et ainsi d'attirer les foudres de leur patron, Armand Truman.

Ce dernier était dans son bureau, accompagné de Carla Burnelle. Tous deux semblaient avoir une conversation pour le moins … Animée. En effet, la jeune femme était en train de crier, ou plutôt de hurler sur le beau brun qui tentait de se cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait derrière des dossiers afin d'échapper aux attaques électriques de la brunette :

« -Mais enfin Carla … Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si vous êtes tombée enceinte !

-Non mais je rêve ? Vous vous foutez de moi là ? Vous croyez VRAIMENT que je l'ai choisi ? »

Ses grands yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs, et Armand n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il se trouvait dans une belle galère et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en défaire. Il tenta de résoudre le conflit avec une idée qu'il trouvait plutôt intelligente :

« Écoutez … Ne nous prenons pas la tête ! Vous pouvez sûrement encore avorter non ? Et le problème sera réglé ! »

A ces mots, les attaques électriques stoppèrent brusquement et Armand se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus ses classeurs pour voir comment Carla prenait sa proposition. Peut-être serait-elle de son avis ? Cependant, la jeune femme n'était clairement pas d'accord et il fut obligé de mettre ses mains contre ses oreilles afin de ne pas devenir sourd face aux hurlements de la brunette :

« MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT CON MA PAROLE ! POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ARMAND ? »

Et les décharges électriques reprirent de plus belle pour le pauvre directeur de la Flander's qui regrettait une fois de plus d'avoir croisé le chemin de la jeune femme. Passablement énervé lui aussi, il se mit à crier :

« -OH BAH CA VA HEIN ! J'essaie juste de trouver des solutions moi !

-Et si vous assumiez vos actes tout simplement ? C'est hors de question que j'avorte pour vous faire plaisir, cet enfant n'est pas responsable ! Alors que vous le vouliez ou non, ce gosse naîtra et VOUS m'aiderez à l'élever. »

Elle grommela comme pour elle-même :

« Et si jamais vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, vous pourrez au moins nous donner une belle pension alimentaire... »

Le brun méchu allait répliquer lorsqu'une secousse manqua de leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Tout le bâtiment tremblait, et en sentait qu'une partie de l'immeuble était en train de s'écrouler. Des cris se faisaient entendre en dehors du bureau, leur faisant craindre le pire. Bon Dieu, que leur était-il tombé dessus cette fois ? Armand et Carla sortirent du bureau en courant, mais furent stopper net sur le pas de la porte. En effet, tout brillait et la lumière était insoutenable. C'était comme si un mini-soleil était apparu en plein milieu des bureaux. Tout le monde se cachait les yeux afin de ne pas devenir aveugle. Caleb débarqua en courant et cria :

« C'était quoi ça encore ? J'ai failli laisser tomber l'acide fluoroantimonique ! Vous savez ce qui se serait passé ? Eh bien ... »

Il s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu de la pièce, pas le moins troublé par la lumière. Ses lunettes avaient enfin leur utilité !:

« Qu'est-ce que ... »


	2. Chapitre 2

Armand se mit à hurler :

« -Bordel Caleb, vous avez fait quoi encore ?!

-Rien du tout ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ?, demanda le principal intéressé en gémissant.  
-Parce que la plupart des catastrophes dans cette boîte sont de TA faute peut-être ? » répondit Hippolyte qui se protégeait toujours les yeux.

Le scientifique bouda en grommelant des niah niah niah pffff et s 'approcha un peu plus de la source de lumière, qui diminuait chaque seconde d'intensité. Il s'agenouilla près de la masse lumineuse et patienta un peu afin de l'étudier. Les autres étaient toujours obligés de se protéger le visage pour ne pas perdre la vue. Ils attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il se passait une fois de plus à la Flander's. Au bout de 30 secondes de silence angoissant, Caleb s'exclama enfin :

« -Bah ça alors !

-VOUS ALLEZ NOUS EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ENFIN ?, hurla Carla, toujours aussi énervée.

-OH C'EST BON VOUS ALLEZ ATTENDRE 9 MOIS POUR VOTRE GOSSE, VOUS POUVEZ BIEN ATTENDRE 10 SECONDES DE PLUS NON ?, répondit le scientifique tout autant sur les nerfs.

-Oh. Mais je ne vous permets pas ! », répliqua-t-elle, remise à sa place et passablement outrée.

Le professeur Khaos se remit à bouder, jusqu'à ce que Hippolyte s'en mêle :

« -Bon, Caleb …, commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante, Si tu ne nous dis pas d'où vient cette lumière, je te promets qu'aveugle ou non, je te ferai payer cette nouvelle catastrophe !

-Rho ça va !, râla son ami, c'est quand même pas moi qui ai fait apparaître une fille dans mes bureaux ! »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tout le monde essayait d'assimiler ce que le jeune homme venait d'énoncer. Le big boss prit la parole :

« -Quoi ?

-Bah oui, y a une fille allongée sur la moquette, et croyez-moi, vu le trou dans le plafond, je crois bien qu'elle est tombée du ciel. Mais voyez par vous-même, la lumière doit être supportable maintenant. »


End file.
